Metallic Collar
by Rouge.Harlequin
Summary: In an alternate universe where pets are formed of human beings. Roxas is a feline cat. He used to be owned until they were killed in a fire, kidnapped by strange people for reasons unknown. Roxas will have to learn more about the world he has been isolated from just from his kidnappers. Akuroku.
1. A meeting with Jerks

**Author Notes:**

Slowly I was dragged down the ill-lit light of the large warehouse I was forced to be in, my master took me here to see people again. He's been doing this for the past two months now and I have no idea why, what's the purpose of taking me with him when all I get is more bruises once we return home.

The prologue might be a bit confusing. Since it's just the starting, but I'll explain the rest in the next chapter. You'll possibly understand if you read it. :)

I read this manga called 9 Lives. It's about a boy who doesn't want to be a pet to anyone but to be himself without having anyone owning him.

Anyways, the plot isn't like that at all. It's a lot twisted.

**Warning:** _**Implied Yaoi. Abuse. Character Death. Blood. Cussing. Implied sex.** _

_Read and Review. No flames please._

* * *

_Prologue._

**. . .**

He pulls on the leash and the metallic collar around my neck squeezes my skin and I silently whimper, we enter a room filled with men and their own pets. Some were girls wearing mostly nothing, their all lined up against the wall as they watch the meeting.

I don't go near the wall though, my master keeps me by his side the entire time. He grunts at the other men who notice this, my master doesn't like taking orders from anyone, one time when he had a lot of women with him a girl tried to touch me but he shot her in the head. Gave the others a warning not to touch me, another asked why, a simple question but she was soon dead on the floor in her own pile of blood.

He's very over-protective of me.. Even though he likes to hit me.

"I hear from the other's that you still haven't given up," One man down the table speaks up in a firm gruff voice, he narrows his eyes at my master while the others have their eyes on me.

My master shakes his head, his hand touches the top of my head and smiles. "Why would I give up this beauty? Not to anyone, he's a very rare specimen." He said, I could already feel him grasping my hair and pulling a few strands out but I know not to whine or say anything.

"Blonde with blue eyes. One of the last of the kinds.. Very rare that many have tried to buy him off of you, how do you feel about that?" A women wonders, she glances then looks down at her phone.

My master shrugs. "Why suddenly is this about me and my pet? What about you all, having your own pets lined up as if they were going to be shot down pretty soon," He chuckles before a man stands up, pulls his gun out and he shoots a blonde haired girl in the head.

Her body thumps to the floor, it's silent besides the girls who try to keep in their screams. This man I know from many of masters meetings and visits, he's a very vicious killer who had many pets but he rather have males. Master tells me this man is a homosexual.. whatever that is.

He laughs manically as he slams his gun down on the large white table. "Oy, Terra you are a funny man you know that. Keeping this raw beauty to yourself," He stares at me, licks his lips and I feel a sort of disgust towards him.

My master glares but says nothing.

A blonde haired women with green eyes stands up, gives a wicked smile at my master and the man. "You, Saix just shot your fucking pet.. Again! Soon there's going to be no pets left," She laughs then turns to my master, "And you Terra, honey." She pulls out a gun, "Give me your pet or you and your wife dies."

He says nothing but I noticed he had stopped moving, his breath hitched and everyone in the room stayed completely silent besides Saix who began to laugh harder.

"Larxene, Saix sit down. We're not here for Terra to give up his pet," A man at the end of the table says, he has silver hair and yellow eyes, his voice is completely calm.

"Then why are we here?" A young girl with black hair asked, she doesn't seem like the type to be in this kind of meetings. Besides the rest of the men in the room.

Terra sighs, he stands up and pulls me a long towards the door. "I'm never giving up Roxas." He says and I'm dragged from the room, the door slams shut.

As we walk down the hallway silently, his hands in his pockets with the leash wrapped around his hand. He's staring sullenly at the floor, suddenly we hear the sounds of guns going off, a manically laughter goes off and it's silent.

Terra looks down at me, smiles and says.

"Looks like you, me and Aqua are leaving Hollow Bastion for awhile."

I'm a little happy about this.

**_ToBeContinued._**


	2. Kidnapping is calmly

**Author notes:**

sorry for the delay. :\

lol. Here's the next chapter. :p

Read and Review. no flames please!

* * *

**One week later:**

The move seemed to calm the nerves of my master Terra and Aqaua, I hear it was because of his so called _'friends_' is why we had to move. They wanted me a lot more than master thought and he was just trying to protect what is his.

A limo had come and we gotten in, my collar tightly around my neck and a sort of leash dangly that goes all the way to my masters hand. I was waving good bye to the old house and waiting to say 'Hello' to the new.

Radiant Garden was the place we were now living.. For now possibly. The mansion was very large and was near the large academy, we used to live here a long time when everything was 'peachy,' and when I say peachy, I mean when Terra and Aqua had a child but the child was killed and we moved just so they wouldn't have to remember the tragedy.

The reason why we're here now confuses me but I don't question them. I never do.

"Roxas. Come here." My master demanded from his bedroom, I was in mine which was just a few rooms away. I quickly leave my bedroom, my bare feet hitting the soft white rug that the maids had just cleaned up for Terra and Aqua, I was wearing a white tank-top and black shorts with the collar around my neck.

His and Aqua's bedroom was the master bedroom, a large bed against the wall with black and creamy white blankets, black pillowcases, a glass table sitting beside the bed holding a black lamp that was turned on. The carpet was white as well, just vacuumed and cleaned, the window was very large and was to their right, black curtains shutting out the outside.

He's sitting on his bed with his laptop out and open, he looked rather serious with some papers in his hand that he had placed into a document folder. Pacing it too me, I dare not ask what it is for fear of being yelled at or hit, I look at him again just so he tells me what I'm suppose to do with it.

"I need you to do something Roxas, his address is 1420 Twilight Avenue. His name is Zack Fair, give him that envelope. Don't fail me Roxas, and when you are finished, come back immediantly." He then waved for me to leave and I did.

I quickly ran to my room, grabbed a bag and placed the envelope inside, then I grabbed my sweater and placed it on and my socks. I then ran downstairs and slipped on my shoes but before I was going to grab the doorknob, I felt someone staring at me and when I turned it was Aqua.

She had such a sullen but happy expression on her face, I gave her a light smile and in an instant she hugged me. "Come back safely Roxas," She whispered, flicking my ear playfully. I gave her a smile and nodded, she let me go and I was out the door and down the block in a few seconds.

1420 Twilight Avenue is pretty far from where I was, but if my master tells me to go to this Zack Fair, then I well. Outside it was pretty late, around eleven at night and I'm surprised he would even let me out, sometimes he would just keep me in the house so I wouldn't get killed or stolen by anyone who would want to claim me.

I tilted my head upwards and noticed the stars that shown lightly in the blanket of darkness, I couldn't help but smile at them. As they twinkle back, like they are smiling back at me and for the first time in a long time, I felt an ache of lonliness in my chest.

I wouldn't mind being friends with a billion stars if this feeling would vanish soon. Feelings are good in Masters sort of job, he tells me showing any emotion of anger or happiness towards anything, you're gone for good.

Suddenly a large fire truck and ambulance drove by, pushing me forcefully out of my thoughts. I wondered where they were going, I looked back and noticed a fire in the distance. Mostly houses in the city have fires, it's really none of my business so I turned away and kept walking.

Deciding to run since I didn't want to keep my master waiting, it took five minutes to get to Twilight Avenue, now I had to find the address. I walked down the street, looking at each house and each number, noticing I was getting a lot closer to my distinct goal and when I found the house. I heard a loud screech of a car turning, I glanced back and saw a black van driving fast down the street towards me, my eyes widened and when they had stopped I jumped out of the way.

The wheels had come onto the side walk and I ended up on the hard cement. Groaning in pain and ready to yell at whoever tried to hit me. When my eyes opened I noticed the doors opening and I felt these hands grabbing my arms and pulling me into the van.

Next thing I know it there's this soft black thing over my eyes and my hands and legs are tied up. They hadn't taken my bag off but I realized there was a light shining onto me.

"Is this him?" A mans voice asked.

"Of course its him, I saw him a week ago at the meeting." A young girls voice that sounded familiar but I didn't know where I heard it from.

"He's a pet?" A felt someone flick my ears.

I squirmed but didn't say anything, then the vans started to move abit more wild that I was thrown up against something warm and comfy, whatever it was groaned and pulled me up.

"You welcome for cushioning your fall," The male said with a grunt. I couldn't help but smile and give him a nod.

"Thank you."

Everyone was quiet after that, and whoever was driving seemed to calm down with the wild driving.

"You're pretty calm for being kidnapped by people you don't know." A womens voice rang in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not worried." I replied confidently.

"Really?" The one in front of me wondered, I could feel a smirk on his face as his hands tightened on my shoulders and brought me closer to him. I could already feel his hot breath on my face but I kept my cool and waited for whatever he was going to do.

"You wouldn't mind if I told you that your _'Master'_, Terra and his wife Aqua are dead."

I stayed calm, I stayed still, my mind stopped and then everything went black and all I could hear were yells that were slowly disappearing.

**ToBeContinued**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

NO I don't want a BETA. They may be awesome to correct the spelling, and the sentences and all that Jazz, I also think its cool. But it's my story and I'd like to write it the way I want to write it! :)

Okay.

:)

Anywho.

**Please Review. No flames or bashing please!**


End file.
